1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a prostaglandin F-type compound, and an intermediate for preparing the prostaglandin F-type compound.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The derivatives of prostaglandin F-type are capable using in clinical treatments for glaucoma or high intraocular pressure caused by other reasons. Glaucoma is a disease caused by a continued or intermittent high intraocular pressure. The continued high pressure will bring damage to eyeball tissues and vision ability, if it didn't serve treatment in time, it will also bring damage to optic nerve system and lead to vision recession or narrowed eyesight. The most serious situation is losing vision. Presently, glaucoma is one of the three critical diseases causing blind. The derivatives of prostaglandin F-type show good curative effect in treating glaucoma and high intraocular pressure that caused by other reasons. Therefore, the using and preparing method of prostaglandin F-type compound now become a main focus for many chemists and pharmacists. Some prior arts were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,353, Europe patent No. 364,417, No. 495069, No. 544,899, PCT publication No. WO95/11003, WO01/055101, WO01/087816, WO02/096868, WO02/096898, and WO03/008368.